This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this proposed study of borderline personality disorder (BPD) patients, our group (University of Minnesota campus and the Minneapolis VA) propose to better understand the pathophysiology of BPD by using olanzapine as a pharmacologic probe to induce brain metabolic changes.